


Home for Christmas

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, F/M, Holidays, Post-Series, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Buffy surprises Giles at Christmas





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roast  
> Word Count: 100  
> Disclaimer: Just for fun, not profit  
> A/N: Written for the Holiday Drabble Challenge at Giles Shorts  
> A/N 2: This drabble was written along with another titled "Christmas Visitors" which reuses some of the same lines. I was tinkering and couldn't decide which to post and so I posted both.

Giles added another log to the fire. It seemed wrong spending Christmas apart, but their schedules being what they were, the Scoobies were unable to get together until New Years.

 

He stared into the flames before hearing a commotion at the door and looked up to see Buffy stumble through, stomping snow off her boots and dropping her suitcase in the hall.

 

Her smile lit up his world and he suddenly found himself with an armful of Slayer.

 

Laughing he stated, “You’re a week early.”

 

“Well, I thought maybe we could roast some chestnuts, drink some nog.”

 

“Happy Christmas, Buffy.”


End file.
